


Niño

by BLouBLou_28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Harry, poem
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLouBLou_28/pseuds/BLouBLou_28
Summary: Una mini historia dividida en 5, con una pequeña introducción; inspirado en el poema de Octavio Paz "Niña". Y dedicado al niño de mi corazón: LOUIS
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	1. introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: esto es algo así como mi interpretación Larry de este hermoso poema, puede que no sea demasiado profundo como los versos de Paz, o cualquier otro poeta; pero exactamente YO NO SOY POETA.
> 
> NO HAY SEXO A PESAR DE QUE LAS ETIQUETAS DIGAN #HARRYTOPS #LOUISBOTTOMS
> 
> ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ G R A C I A S ! ! ! ! !
> 
> (Esto es una mierda pero a mi gusto... asi que lo publicare)

_Recorría con su vista el rostro de su niño, solo admirando todo lo bueno de este mundo perteneciéndole a él, estando aquí entre sus brazos siendo protegido, y es que aquel joven de rebeldes cabellos castaños, finos y rosados labios, cuerpo pequeño, con una suave barriguita de bebé, aroma a fresas y chocolate ¿o tal vez sean flores y miel? ¿O helado de vainilla y algodón de azúcar ?, quizás sea una mezcla de todos los dulces aromas del mundo, siempre usando braga de jean, enormes sweaters pastel, o playeras manga corta; y aquellos ojos, ¡Oh Dios! Ese enorme par de ojos color azul que son el cielo y al mismo tiempo el océano, esos ojos que miran todo con ilusión y curiosidad; ese joven siempre será su niño._

_Un niño al que solo necesitas escuchar-ver, para llegar al cielo, un cielo lleno de risas agudas y angelicales, y arruguitas en los ojos, un cielo en donde los ángeles tiene grandes orbes zafiro y perlas en lugar de dientes, un cielo creado solo por y para él._


	2. 1/5... "Árbol"

__

_Nombras el árbol, niña._   
_Y el árbol crece, lento y pleno,_   
_anegando los aires,_   
_verde deslumbramiento,_   
_hasta volvernos verde la mirada._

Después de estar un buen rato observando, ha decidido que es hora de que se levanten a desayunar, y así poder hacer toda su rutina matutina (la cual consiste en levantarse, desayunar en la cama viendo cualquier cosa que el menor quiera, tomar un baño , colocarse su ropa típica, y hacer cualquier actividad), así que con mucho cariño y suavidad habla en el oído del bebé.

"Mi Niño, hora de levantarse" dice él, mientras toma al castaño en brazos, no hace mucho esfuerzo puesto que el chico es tan pequeño, suave, frágil, delicado.

"5 minutitos más, Por favor papi" pregunta el menor abriendo los ojos, viendo al mayor directo a los ojos verdes de este; y oh, esto es increíble, la manera en la que hay un gran toque de inocencia en aquel azul mirar, un brillo único, digno solamente de los luceros más brillantes posados en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno.

"No mi niño hermoso, es hora de que nos levantemos, ¿sí? Y podremos ir a donde este príncipe desee" insiste el mayor conociendo a la perfección como su pequeño no puede evitar decir que si una vez que ha sido llamado así de dulce .

"Está bien, papi" contesta con una de sus bellas sonrisas de perlas blancas y arruguitas en los ojos.

Y él cree que esas sonrisas pueden iluminar el mundo aún más que el sol.

💙🌸🌱🌈💚

Después de su pequeña rutina, están ya listos, el mayor con un pantalón algo ajustado de color negro, una camisa de un diseño raro según el menor pero sofisticado para el mayor, con su cabello medio peinado hacia atrás, y el menor, con una de sus típicas bragas cortas de jean con algo de encaje en ellas, y una playera de rayitas grises y blancas con la frase 'Prince to Daddy' en color amarillo y negro en el centro, un par de pequeñas VANS blancas con carita en frente, osito de peluche en mano (como siempre), y un chupete, rosa con detalles dorados en él y pequeños diamantes azules, colgando de su cuello.

"¿Y entonces a dónde quiere ir mi niño?" pregunta, a la espera de cualquier deseo que su pequeño tenga.

"¡AAALLL PARQUE!" grito emocionado el ojiazul "Por Favor, Papi" no se olvidó de sus modales.

"Ok mi niño" y así marchan con dirección al parque que se encuentra a 4 cuadras de la enorme casa que habitan, pero todas las casas cercanas son iguales (tal vez un poco más pequeñas).

En el camino el menor va haciendo cosas típicas de... amm... ¡pues de un niño!, juega a no pisar las líneas del suelo, va tarareando canciones que mezcla por que no las recuerda exactamente, habla de mil cosas y ninguna con el mayor, y lo más importante siempre observándolo todo con ojos ilusionados, con inocencia y amor; y todo ello es lo que el mayor protege, aunque sabe que no toda la vida lo podrá, siempre lo intentará.

Va tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percata de que han llegado.

"¡Papi!, mira arbolitos" dice el castaño, corriendo en dirección hacia dónde están esos árboles.

"¡Ten cuidado príncipe, no queremos que te lastimes!" grita el mayor, yendo tras el menor, tratando de evitar un accidente.

"papi..." llama el menor, cuando lo ve llegar a su lado "¿Por qué esos árboles son de diferentes tamaños?" pregunta, ignorando la respuesta y de la manera más inocente y atenta espera una.

"Cariño, porque estos árboles son como tu van creciendo poco a poco..." responde "aunque creo que tú ya no vas a crecer más" agrego con diversión en su mirada.

"¡PAPI!" grito regañando "aunque me gusta ser así, porque siempre me puedes tener entre tus brazos" responde de la manera más pura que puede existir.

"Ven aquí mi bebé" y así lo atrajo hacia él, envolviéndolo con sus brazos, protegiéndolo y transmitiéndole todo el amor y cariño que siente.

"¿Papi?" volvió a llamar el menor, aun entre los brazos de los cuales nunca quiere salir.

"si cariño" respondió el otro separándose un poco para poder observar mejor al menor.

"¿Por qué los árboles tienen esas cositas verdes?"

"Esas son hojas bebé"

"¿Y por qué no son grandes como esas otras?"

"porque estas apenas están saliendo, pronto serán igual de grandes que estas, pronto serán inclusive más grandes y verdes y brillantes"

"Ooh ..." fue todo lo que el menor contesto.


	3. 2/5 "Cielo"

__

_Nombras el cielo, niña._  
 _Y el cielo azul, la nube blanca,_  
 _la luz de la mañana,_  
 _se meten en el pecho_ _hasta volverlo cielo y transparencia._

Han estado sentados bajo la sombra del árbol por unas dos horas, el menor comienza a incomodarse, puesto que el césped ya ha molestado suficiente la piel que su braga deja expuesta, y como no, todo en él es frágil, delicado, suave y sensible .

Pronto el mayor lo nota, pero también sabe que su príncipe no se va a querer ir todavía por lo que se le ocurre una gran idea, de repente lo toma en brazos haciendo gritar de susto al menor, pero pronto es sustituido por risitas agudas y fuertes al ser colocado sobre los hombros del rizados, aquellas risitas parecen ser la mejor canción de cuna, aquella que es capaz de hacer dormir a cualquiera por su suavidad, es aquella melodía que escuchas cuando el sol brilla, cuando encuentras el verdadero amor, cuando llegas al cielo y nace un ángel, es aquella canción veraniega que escuchas en la radio y se convierte en tu favorita, es eso y más, es tan perfecto que es imposible explicarlo sin llegar a creer que estas volviendo loco.

"¡P-papI, P-pAPI, por favor ve más lento, p-por fav-vor!" chilla el niño, aun entre risas "¡PAPI!"

"O cariño, pero es para que así no te aburras bebé" contesto el mayor bajando la velocidad, un poco, solo un poco "Además sé que te encanta ir sobre mis hombros" dice parando de correr por un minuto.

En ese momento el menor se agacho para quedar a la altura de los labios del mayor, y rozando dulcemente estos con los suyos propios, planta un beso puro, lleno de amor e inocencia, tan perfecto como un primer beso y tan inolvidable como el último , más dulce que todos los caramelos del universo, y con tanta paz que sería capaz de terminar guerras.

Al separase el mayor observa por un tiempo los ojos celestes como el mismísimo cielo de ese día, los observa por ... no sabe ni cuanto a pasado, no sabe si es mucho o poco, pero sabe, que jamás será suficiente.   
Justo en este momento el menor alza la vista riendo y el mayor, continua corriendo.

Pasado ya un tiempo el mayor decide que es tiempo de parar, pero el menor aun así sigue corriendo y riendo una vez que sus pies tocan el piso, ríe y grita millones de cosas a la nada, pero a pesar de ello pareciese que todo el mundo lo escucha y atiende.

El rizado solo puede sentarse en una banca cercana, sonreír y pensar en qué demonios hizo bien en esta y en todas sus demás vidas para merecer alguien así de perfecto.

Llega un momento en el que recuerda la vista que tuvo de los ojos de su bebé hace un momento, recuerda a la perfección ese tono único de azul en este universo, literal, ha buscado objeto cuyo color se asemeje tan solo un poco al de aquellos ojos, mas no lo ha encontrado ni cree o espera hacerlo ya.

💙🌸🎇🌈💚

Él sabe que en el mundo existen millones de ojos que pueden ser: más azules, más profundos, más claros, más algo; pero también sabe que para él los ojos de su bebé no tienen comparación alguna, sin importar que le digan; él también sabe que su niño es un pequeño rayo de sol por la mañana, de aquellos que es agradable tener encima, que solo te llenan de algo cálido que es inexplicable pero cómodo, sabe que puede ser inclusive más celestial que un ángel descansando en una nube blanca.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo se levanta, corre hacia su pequeño, lo carga y le planta otro beso lleno de todo aquello que el menor le hace sentir.


	4. 3/5 "Agua"

__

_Nombras el agua, niña._   
_Y el agua brota, no sé dónde,_   
_baña la tierra negra,_   
_reverdece la flor, brilla en las hojas_   
_y en húmedos vapores nos convierte._

Mientras llega el atardecer la pareja decide retirarse a su hogar ... el menor aún conserva energía a pesar de que han estado corriendo durante todo el día.

Mientras recorren las cuatro cuadras hacia su casa, platican sobre cosas sin sentido que al niño se le ocurre.

"Papi, ¿Por qué no tenemos mascota?"

"Cariño, recuerda que eres alérgico al pelaje de ciertos animales"

"ooh .... ¿y un pez?"

"bebé, recuerda lo que le paso con doradito". El menor hace un puchero al recordar a su difunto pececito.

"Owh, ¿y me compras un helado?"

"bebé, ya es muy tarde y podrías enfermarte"

Yyyyy ... sip, otro puchero por parte del castañito. De repente se le ocurrió el mejor plan para hacer al llegar a casa ...

"¡PAPI, YA SE !, cuando lleguemos podemos ver películas, y jugar con mis muñecas, hacer palomitas, comer chocolates y ¡dulces !, tal vez podemos hacer un fuerte de sabanas y almohadas en la sala, ¡y dormir ahí !. .. "

"Bebé espera ..." él no es un hombre muy tolerante a veces ...

"... y me puedes contar muchos, muchos cuentos, y podemos jugar el nuevo nivel de mi videojuego, tal vez ..."

"¡JODER, GUARDA SILENCIO YA!" grito harto de que no lo dejara hablar, haciendo así que el menor callé abruptamente al oír tal fuerza con la que grito.

El pequeño, comenzó a parpadear más rápido evitando así las lágrimas, que traicioneramente comienzan a salir de aquellos ojos que nunca deben humedecerse. Un pequeño hipido lo delata, y es ahí cuando el rizado parece comprender que es lo que ha hecho.

Él, él ha hecho que aquel cielo se vuelva un cielo nublado, y que su mar sea tormentos; él ha roto aquella porcelana frágil, él ha herido lo que más protegido en esta vida; él ha hecho llorar a su niño.

Él ha hecho que el agua brote de aquellas joyas preciosas y humedezca la tierra debajo del niño, una tierra, que no solo por querer sonar arrogante, no merece ser pisada por él; y es que, en este mundo nada merece un ser tan hermoso tanto por dentro como por fuera, con un corazón enorme, que con solo su presencia, aunque sea del nombre, puede iluminar el día y cambiar vidas.

Rápidamente lo toma en brazos y carga, el resto del camino a su casa; porque su hogar está donde este el otro; lo lleva hasta la entrada donde se sienta en una banca que hay ahí en el jardín, colocando al menor que sigue llorando, en su regazo, comenzando a mecerlo suavemente y cantándole para consolarlo.

Pasa poco tiempo cuando comienza a funcionar y el niño más hermoso de este mundo, deja de llorar sorbiendo su pequeña nariz de botón, a lo que el mayor le tiende un pañuelo desechable de aquellos que siempre lleva porque sabe que su bebé suele tener muchos accidentes en los que se mancha.

"Per-perdón papi, no debí haber molestado" hablo rompiendo el silencio.

"No mi niño, tú no tienes nada de que disculparte" dijo el mayor confundiendo un poco al otro, agregando así "Perdóname mi príncipe, no debí haberte gritado"

"pero yo te moleste" con voz pequeña dijo, y que, si no estaba tan cerca no habría sido escuchada.

"Tú nunca molestas pequeño, ¿me perdonas a mí por haberte gritado bebé?"

"¡Claro que si papi ...!" y de repente se pone de pie y comienza a correr por todo el hermoso jardín lleno de flores y hojas verdes brillantes por el agua con la que son regadas todos los días "¡... SOLO SI ME ATRAPAS!" termina gritando entre risas.

Mientras que el rizado lo ve tomar velocidad, y lo único que piensa es _"wow, toda la tarde corriendo y aún tiene energía"_ , sonriendo para sí y comenzando a perseguir al niño.

💙🌸🌹🌈💚

Cuando logra atraparlo lo alza en su cadera, comienza a hacer cosquillas.

"Po-por fa-a-favor pa-ara" dice entre jadeos el menor aun riendo, con algunas lagrimitas de felicidad en sus ojos y estas deben ser las únicas en sus ojos.


	5. 4/5 "Silencio"

__

_No dices nada, niña._   
_Y nace del silencio_   
_la vida en una ola_   
_de música amarilla;_   
_su dorada marea_   
_nos alza a plenitudes,_   
_nos vuelve a ser nosotros, extraviados._

A pesar de que el mayor dijo que ya era tarde, se pasaron otro rato correteando en el jardín.

Ahora si el pequeño está cansado, agotado, listo para visitar el país de los sueño, y viajar a lugares increíbles en una nube de algodón de azúcar color del arcoíris y sabor frutal. Dando pequeños cabezazos, y con los ojos entrecerrados entra a la casona (o mansión como quieran llamarle) en brazos del mayor, que con delicadeza lo sostiene como si fuera la pieza de porcelana y vidrio más frágil del mundo [mundial].

Al ingresar nota que está casi durmiendo, pero no puede dejarlo así, han estado fuera todo el día, y su pequeño puede estar algo sucio, por ello no deja que se duerma antes de un buen baño ...

"Príncipe, príncipe por favor, demosno un buen baño y podremos dormir todo lo que mi niño quiera" habla el mayor con su suave y ronca voz, siendo un arrullo para quien está quedando atrapado en los brazos de Morfeo justo en este momento.

"Mmmm, ño, qui-quiero dormir" responde un poco (tal vez demasiado) adormilado el niño.

"Por favor, bebé, y prometo que le pondré una de esas bombas de colores y aromas que tanto amas" trato de persuadir al menor pero este sigue reacio a la propuesta por lo que se le ocurre algo "Si lo haces tomare el baño contigo , eh ¿si mi niño ?, acepta por favor "

"¡All Right!" responde un poco (tan solo una pizca) más despierto ante la idea de un buen baño.

🌸💧🌈

Mientras que el mayor prepara el baño, el meno está en la habitación que comparten, retirando suavemente de su cuerpo la ropa que vistió hoy, quedando así en unas pantis rosas con varios puntitos de colores (porque si al niño le gusta la suavidad y delicadeza de la ropa interior de niña, además para él, así es más bonito) [N / A: DIJE NADA DE SEXO Y ASI SE QUEDARA]

Todo listo para que tomen su baño, cuando el mayor sale, también con solo ropa interior, se encuentra con su bebé recostado a punto de quedarse dormido, así que simplemente sin querer molestarlo demasiado lo toma en brazos llevándolo hacia el baño, donde suavemente lo depositándolo en una pequeña silla [N / A: todo pequeño como Louis] conocía tan bien a su bebé como para saber que muy probablemente se dormiría, por ello siempre estaba ahí esa silla ...

Una vez que había terminado de quitar la ropa que aún tenían [N / A: Recuerden esto es sobre inocencia y amor, y no me refiero a esa clase de amor, pervertido / as] para con cuidado al pequeño, entrando primero el primero y luego el pequeño, sentándose dentro de la gran bañera (es más como un mini jacuzzi).

Es como un interruptor, que hace, que automáticamente al sentir el agua, el niño despierte, y así dando una pequeña y suave risa le hace saber al mayor que está despierto.

"¡Qué bueno que mi príncipe este despierto!" habla en el oído del menor "¿De qué color te gustaría la bomba mi niño?"

"¡¡AMARILLA !!" Responde emocionado el menor.

"Está bien cariño ..."

Es así como la coloca, empezando a ver como esta pintaba el agua de color amarillo dorado, mientras el menor tallaba su cuerpecito y jugaba a crear olas en el agua dorada, él se encarga de cantar dulces y suaves melodías solo dignas de una criatura tan dulce y perfecta como su niño.

Realmente el pequeño no hace ningún ruido, el ojiverde ya está acostumbrado a un pequeño periquito hablando a cada momento, pero disfruta estos momentos en los que su niño permite que sea observado solo, y disfrutado como la vida misma debe serlo.

Estos momentos en los cuales al mayor le encanta cantar aquellas dulces letras que escribe especialmente para el menor, dedicándole todas y cada una de ellas; sentándose en silencio creando bellas olas con aquel liquido dorado, haciendo un gran armonía con las notas que crea la voz del mayor, llevándolos así a la cima cálida y perfecta de la vida, a aquel punto, que si bien no es lo que más disfrutan o esperan para que su día sea perfecto, ya que este lo será siempre y cuando estén el uno junto al otro, si es algo que ambos disfrutan demasiado en la compañía del otro.

🌸💧🌈

Terminando el baño, ambos salen, tomando sus respectivas toallas (demasiado obvio saber cuál es de cada quien, la del menor es de un color perla con hermosas rosas y su nombre bordado, y la del mayor siendo de color blanco inmaculado con sus iniciales en hilo de oro), secándose los restos de aquella dorada marea, que aún existe en sus cuerpos, siguiendo en aquel silencio cómodo, va cada uno por su respectiva piyama, colocándoselas, siendo la del menor una de body full, con orejitas y colita de conejo, y la del mayor un simple pantalón de chándal, recostándose en la cama disfrutando de la comodidad que les brinda el colchón, y la calidad del contrario al caer en los brazos del otro.

Y nuevamente repitiendo la posición que conocen al derecho y al revés, el menor en los brazos del mayor mientras que este protege la inocencia, felicidad y amor del menor; este último ignorando los peligros del mundo exterior, disfrutando siempre de la suavidad de su osito (y de su papi), saboreando su chupete favorito, estando en esa etapa en la que todo es nuevo, todo es llamativo, todo es simple ...

"Te amo papi" dice el menor antes de dormir en un suave susurro ...

"También, te amo mi hermoso bebé" contesta cayendo también en brazos del sueño y el cansancio.

Efectivas y simples palabras.

Simple ... vida, paz, amor, inocencia, protección, peligro y daño, llanto, suavidad, risa, cielo y ángeles, azul y verde, cosas simples que hacen que todo esto sea lo que es, algo complicado pero simple, la combinación perfecta ...


	6. 5/5 "Perfección"

__

_¡Niña que me levanta y resucita!_   
_¡Ola sin fin, sin límites, eterna!_

  
Perfección ... esa palabra es ... inexplicable.

Perfección es aquello que no tiene ningún defecto pero ...

Cada quien en este mundo coloca su definición de perfección, mientras que para alguien es perfecto para otro eso es imperfecto.

Por lo tanto él puede decir que su bebé, su príncipe, su pequeño, su Niño, es perfecto.

Para el resto del mundo él puede tener miles de imperfecciones, para él aquel niño es perfecto, con sus bellos ojos azules que son como el cielo, como un océano, tan atrapantes e hipnotizantes que lograrías quedarte a la deriva dentro de ellos como si fuesen un verdadero mar; con aquellos labios suaves de aquel color que tanto ama, con su cabello tan suave como la seda, de un color caramelo y el brillo de millones de estrellas; con sus manitas, suaves y delicadas, pálidas y pequeñas; con arruguitas a los lados de sus ojos que solo aparecen cuando sonríe de verdad (o sea todo el tiempo 😄); con su hermosísima voz que es como el canto de los ángeles, como la mejor sinfonía de (inserte nombre de grandes compositores); ese niño es perfección para el ...

Tal vez solo este demasiado enamorado, por ello no puede ver ningún defecto grave en él, él sabe de sus pequeños defectos, él sabe de sus grandes defectos; pero todo lo bueno, todo lo único, todo ello hace que olvide completamente aquello ...

No le importa decir que aquel pequeño lo tiene enredado en su pequeño meñique ...

Él lo ama, él es capaz de todo por su pequeño.

_Es por ello que para él es perfecto, igual que su relación; eterna en amor, sin límites al expresarse, sin un final prescrito._


End file.
